Email My Heart
by Aoi Hoshi
Summary: My first songfic. This is a Takari. I am very good with summaries so i'm not even going to bother. Please R&R Thanks and I hope you like my fic.


I don't own anything, not the song, not the characters, not the show. Although I wished I did. This is my first songfic, so I'm not sure if it's any good. Please R&R. Thanks   
  
  
From Kari's point of view  
  
  
~ Forever ~   
  
~ It's been hours seems like days, since you went away ~  
  
'Stupid Davis, why did he have to go and kiss me. What surprised me more is that I actually kissed him back'  
  
*Flashback*   
  
Davis's soccer team had just won the championship game for their high school soccer team. I being on the cheerleader squad was there to cheer them on. I was putting my stuff away when, I noticed someone behind me. I turned around and there stood Davis. He leaned over and gave me a long passionate kiss. I was surprised at first, but I kissed him back, even though I knew it was wrong. TK and I had started dating a few months ago. Thats when I heard something drop, it wasn't very loud but I could just make out the sound. I turned around and saw TK standing there with his hands opened hanging at his side. On the floor beside him were a bunch of roses. I didn't even know he had came to the game, but he probably came to watch me cheer and surprise me afterward.   
  
"TK, I..." I began.  
"You don't have to say anything, I understand." TK said, then he turned around and ran off.  
"TK" I yelled after him, but he just kept running. I feel to the ground and picked up the roses that TK was going to give me and started to cry.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
That was yesterday afternoon. Now it was Sunday morning. It haven's even been a day yet. Yet it felt like days have gone by.   
  
~ And all I do is check the screen to see if you're ok.  
You don't answer when I phone, guess you wanna be left alone. ~  
  
Now I am sitting here in front of my computer. He's not online right now, but I know he's home. He might even be on the computer right now. I've long since given up on calling him. All I ever get is the answering machine and there's no chance of anyone picking up the phone since his mother was always at work. I've even went over to his apartment, but her wasn't home, and it he was he pretend he wasn't. I sat in front of the door for 4 hours yesterday, until it started getting dark and I had to go home.   
  
~ So I'm sending you my heart, my soul, and this is what I'll say:   
I'm sorry, Oh so sorry, Can't you give me one more chance   
To make it all up to you. ~  
  
I go on to my email and type the familiar email once again.   
  
Dear TK,   
  
I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I know I may not deserve your forgiveness right now. But I'm hoping you can forgive me. I want you to give me a chance to make it up to you. Please email me back. I hope our love is still alive. I hope the flames of our love will burn on forever.  
  
Kari   
  
~ E-mail my heart and say our love will never die   
and that I know you're out there   
and I know that you still care.   
Email me back and say our love will stay alive.   
Forever, Email my heart. ~  
  
Then reading it over once again, I press send.  
  
~ Whoa   
I can see you in my mind, coming on the line   
And opening this letter that I've sent a hundred times. ~  
  
And I sit here moments after I've sent the email. I can just picture you online right now. You see the flashing signal that you're got a new email. You would open the email, but you would already know that the email was from me. Another one of the letters that I have sent to you so many times before. How many has it been. Twenty, Forty, Fifty, A Hundred, and it has only been a day.   
  
~ Here's a picture of us two, I love so good on you   
and can't you please forgive me for the hurt I put you through.   
I'm sorry, oh so sorry, can't you give me one more chance,   
to make it all up to you. ~  
  
I rest my head on my arms on top of the desk. Turning my head a little, I see one of the many pictures of TK and herself. This one was one of my favorites and since we talk online together every night, I've placed it on my desk so I can look at the picture when we were talking.   
  
~ E-mail my heart and say our love will never die,   
and that   
I know you're out there   
and I know that you still care. ~  
  
"Oh TK, why won't you email me back. I'm sorry, I really am. All I want to know is that if you still care about me enough to give it one more try. It doesn't even have to be right away."   
  
~ E-mail me back and say our love will stay alive   
Forever, (Won't ya say, Won't ya say) Email my heart. ~  
  
"Cause I know you're the only one I will ever really love."  
  
~ I'm sorry, oh so sorry, can't you give me one more chance   
to make it all up to (you). ~  
  
TK,  
  
I am sorry, I really am. It was nothing, Davis and I, there's nothing between use. We were just happy that we won the championship. Davis means nothing to me because you are my one true love. You always were and you always will. I've loved you before, I still love you now, and I always will. Because you're the only one I will ever really love. And I am really sorry. So please I beg you, could you give me just one more chance. I love you!  
  
Kari   
  
~ Email me back and say our love will stay alive   
Forever (Won't ya say, Won't ya say)   
Forever Forever   
Email my heart ~  
  
As I sat there with my head resting on my arms, I started to feel tired. I yawned and looked at my watch 12 o'clock midnight Monday morning, that means I haven't slept in nearly 2 days. I yawn once more and was about to turn off the computer to go to sleep since I had school the next day, when I saw the flashing signal that I've got a new email. All the sleepiness left my eyes, and suddenly I was fully awake. I slowly clicked the button and the email popped up.  
  
Kari,  
  
Just one more chance, my true love. I love you!   
  
TK  
  
  
  
  
- End - 


End file.
